


Hungry

by kirichuuus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avengers Tower, Cunnilingus, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Horny Loki (Marvel), Humor, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Penis In Vagina Sex, Quickies, Smut, i am horny on main i s2g, i mean i think i write tony pretty ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirichuuus/pseuds/kirichuuus
Summary: Being at the Avengers Tower while under heavy supervision and practically unable to entertain yourself without a “babysitter” is irritating. It is especially bothersome when you are Loki and you are hornier than all Valhalla... Luckily, it seems that an opportunity has shined down upon the god when it is Astrid’s turn to watch him. Oh what fun we shall have. Avengers AU where Loki and Thor escape Thanos and yeah he doesn’t fuckin die.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Loki





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for the people who are horny on main.... I'm people.
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you guys think! <3

A very loud and frustrated sigh came from the living room of the Avengers Tower. In the room, sat the God of Mischief with his hands dragging down his handsome face. “Look Rock of Ages, it’s either you put up with having free reign of this floor or be locked up in a cold cell and restrained until we get back.” Tony raised his brows at Loki who was giving him an equally irritated look. “Is this some kind of smoldering stare off? Hate to say it, Prince of Darkness but I think Mr. Stark’s got this on you.” Peter hung from the ceiling, anticipating the mission, on his web. Not too long ago, after their miraculous escape from the Mad Titan, Thor brought Loki to the tower and insistently pestered Tony to let Loki redeem himself and make up for what he did back in 2012, when he unwillingly attacked NY. 

Reluctantly, Tony agreed due to the fact there was one other person aside from Thor who begged him: Astrid. The Billionaire always had a hard time telling his god-daughter no, especially since he saw so much of her mother in her. “Smoldering stare off? I do not suppose you would like me to join. I would win!” Thor flashed his blinding grin towards the rest of the team. “Can we just get on with it? That super group of evil scientists will have their weapon ready at any moment. We told Steve and Bucky we would be there 10 minutes ago.” Natasha stepped forth and motioned her head toward the exit. Tony looked at Peter and smirked, nudging the boy “Prince of Darkness? I like that one. How about Gloom and Doom?” He snickered alongside Peter. Loki still remained annoyed and felt Thor give him a sympathetic pat on his back “You know I can hear you Tinman. You too Spider-child.” He spat, folding his arms over his chest. Just as Peter was about to correct Loki, he flipped back to his feet and was suddenly hauled off by a rather worried looking Black Widow. “Capisicle will be fine, Nat!” Tony shouted to her as she rushed out the door. 

“Now, back to what I was saying. Once you have proven that you’re not likely to kill someone at any given moment, yes even myself, then we will see about you helping out on missions.” Tony began walking with Thor out of the room and then nodded towards him, “See ya Reindeer Games.” He stepped off the balcony, his suit following up and encasing him in mid fall. “I don’t suppose you have something snarky to say to me as well, do you brother?” Loki rolled his eyes at how bold Tony could be. The blonde god only smiled at Loki and winked, “Lady Astrid will be coming to keep an eye on you if that makes you feel any better.” He threw his head back and laughed as he saw Loki’s cheeks turn slightly pink, knowing how his younger brother felt about the young woman. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” Thor waved him off, finally leaving the tower and Loki alone. 

The dark haired prince muttered under his breath, shifting on the couch and then suddenly noticing that when Thor mentioned Astrid, he became a bit excited. Loki eyed the door then looked back down at his lap and sighed through his nose as memories of bedding the mortal woman began to plague his brain. A naughty smirk cracked across his face as he heard footsteps approaching the living area. If he couldn’t cause mischief to the Avengers, then he would most certainly enjoy causing some to Astrid and it would be to her benefit as well. 

“Hey Loki!” Astrid walked in, shutting the door behind her and smiling at him. In her hands she held some plastic bags that gave off the smell of Chinese cuisine. This gave Loki a wonderful idea… Sure he was hungry, but for something other than that. “I bought us some lunch in case you’re hungry. Oh! And I bought some sweets too.” She continued babbling all the while Loki stared at her ass in that tight pencil skirt, the gears in his head turning. “Oh I am very hungry, my dear.” His eyes darkened with lust. Astrid turned around, her cheeks turning pink at the way Loki was looking at her. She bit her bottom lip and nodded, “I figured!” She gave him another smile only to have that wiped from her face as Loki was up in a flash, pinning her to the wall and caressing her face. “You said you also bought sweets?” Loki grinned down at her, licking his lips and chuckling at her shy expression “How thoughtful that you remembered I simply adore sweets.. But… There’s just one sweet I’d like at the moment.” His hand played with the hem of her cardigan. 

“Yeah?” Astrid looked up into his eyes, her legs rubbing together as she knew where this was going. Loki leaned closer, his lips just barely touching hers “Skirt off, now.” He continued to look her in the eyes, smirking at her frustration of him not kissing her. Hastily, Astrid unzipped the side of her skirt, pushing it down and kicking it aside. The god angled his head and leaned into her as if to kiss her but only whispered to her “I am unaware of how long they will be, but I’d like dessert first…” He chuckled in her ear, nipping it softly. The brunette shuddered at how his voice alone made her just absolutely turned on. “Sh-Should we move this to the bedroom?” She suggested, raising a brow as Loki knelt before her. Darkened blue-green eyes flicked up at the woman above, “No. I want your legs to be shaking as I eat your pretty,” he hooks his fingers on the sides of her panties, “little” he yanks them down, “pink” and helping her step out of them “drenched” he secretly pockets her panties “pussy”. 

In an instant, Astrid’s fingers grab his long dark locks, crying out softly as she feels the flat of Loki’s tongue drag across her folds. A deep growl rumbled in Loki’s chest as he saw how wet she was already. “You are not to come until I tell you, is that understood?” He grabbed the soft flesh of her thighs, placing kisses near the place she wanted his mouth most but only ghosting his lips over it. “Yes, my prince.” She squirmed a little, parting her legs a little more for him to have easier access. “That’s my good girl..” He places a kiss on her inner thigh, smirking as he only continues to tease her. One of his hands moves off her thigh, his middle and ring finger gently caressing her entrance. “You’re so fucking wet.” He turns his gaze to her pussy, beginning to take more long and languid licks. “Mmm!” Astrid’s fingers tugged slightly at his hair, soft mewls escaping her lips as Loki’s tongue continued to drag across her vagina. She cries out as she feels Loki give her sensitive clit a sharp suck “L-Loki!” she shrugs her shoulders out of her cardigan as she grew warm. 

Oh how he loved the way his name sounded coming from her, it pleased him to no end. Loki once again grabbed her thighs, burying his face into her mound and sliding his tongue inside of her; the brunette squirming at the sudden sensation of being tongue fucked. The god looked up at her, breathing a little heavy as he moved his tongue around inside of her walls, savoring her taste. He wiggled his tongue, pushing the tip of it against a sweet spot of hers. “Fuck!! Loki!! Oh Fuck!!” She pulled his hair and let her head fall back a little, her chest taking on a very light shade of pink. Loki moaned against her as she pulled his hair, causing him to take his mouth off of her for a brief moment. “That’s it, sing for me my naughty little song bird..” He slipped two slender fingers slowly into her and his mouth returning to her clit to suck on it. In and out, his fingers moved at a steady pace; coated in her essence. While inside of her, he curls his fingers in a come hither motion and hitting a rough patch. Astrid begins to pant a little harder, her legs starting to shake slightly “I-I wanna come-” She whines as Loki stops sucking and grins at her. “You will come only when I grant you permission…” The pace of his fingers starts to pick up. Once more, a cry of frustration leaves Astrid as she feels that fire inside of her wanting to rupture from her. “Ah! Loki! A-Ahh!” She feels his fingers slip out of her and his mouth replaces them. Astrid moves her hips as she rides his face, the feeling of his hot tongue being too much. “P-Please! I’m gonna come! Please let me come!” She begs him, her legs trembling with the need of release. 

The prince does not listen, but looks up at her to give her some sort of warning. He only continues to thrust his tongue inside of her tight, hot walls; moaning at how she tastes. Astrid does her best to keep from coming but it is becoming too much with how Loki is quite literally feasting on her pussy. Her teal orbs gaze down, pleas of desperation on her lips. Finally, Loki switches back, his fingers inside her and moving at a fast pace. “Come. Let me see you fall apart.” His thumb applying moderate pressure and rubbing her clit. Astrid whimpers his name, her hands clenching at his head and her legs giving out a little as her orgasm washes over her. Loki watches her, helping her stand up so she doesn’t fall but immediately places his mouth back on her pussy, sucking her clit. “N-No! I’m sensitive st-till!” Astrid squeaks out, her breathing now at a faster tempo. The god does not listen and continues to lick and suck at her pearl. “FUCK!! LOKI!!” she screams, her legs now giving out. Quickly, Loki helps her down and moves up, his lips now on hers. The two kissed feverishly, Loki quickly pulling his rock hard cock out and slipping it inside of her. He swallowed a cry from Astrid, beginning to move his hips as he felt her nails dig into his clothed back. 

Astrid locked her legs around his waist, pulling him in more and his cock burying deeper into her. Loki pulls away to catch his breath, staring down at Astrid as he plowed into her. “So perfect for my cock. So fucking tight your pussy is sucking me in but oh it feels so good” He growls, moving his hips harder; the tip of his cock hitting Astrid’s cervix in an almost bruising way. The young woman yelped as she felt his fingers on her clit again, rubbing fast. “I-Inside me. Come inside me.” She whimpered against his lips, her third orgasm approaching fast. “Please! Ahh! LOKI!!” Her walls clamped down on his cock, earning a loud gasp from the god. “Astrid!” He groaned, pressing his forehead against hers and burying himself to the hilt as he came hard. The pair stayed like that for a moment, catching their breath and Astrid still trembling. “Are you alright?” Loki cleared his throat, looking at the woman beneath him and giving her a smile. Astrid smiles back, leaning up and giving him a soft kiss “Yes, my-” 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Tony dropped his doughnut that he was enjoying up until he arrived back. The mission was apparently not as complicated as it seemed…“Guys go the long way around, apparently Reindeer Games decided it was a good time to be twitterpated with Clarice.” The Billionaire spoke into the comm. Loki grinned, unashamed of what he had just done and kept his eye contact with Tony as he pulled out of Astrid. “You sick son of a bitch! That’s my god-daughter!! We are gone for an hour and I have to fucking see this!? Prince of Darkness fucking my god-daughter!?” Tony now looked livid. Astrid quickly grabbed her skirt and pulled it on, standing up with some difficulty and looking around for her panties. “Well she seemed to enjoy it.” Loki wrapped his arm around Astrid’s waist and smirked as she saw her panties in his pocket. Her jaw fell a little and she pouted, looking away from him. “T-Tony just don’t worry about him. I am a grown woman… I can do as I please.” She stated. “Uhhh, hey Miss Astrid, you’ve got some stuff dripping from your legs…” Peter was sitting on the kitchen counter, munching on the food Astrid had bought. “Brother! It seems that you and Lady Astrid had a lot of fun!” Thor’s boisterous laugh filled the room. Steve and Natasha gave Astrid the look of sympathy as they had been in a somewhat similar situation and Bucky wolf whistled. The brunette’s cheeks lit up, mortified at the fact everyone could see Loki’s seed dripping down her legs. “OH GOD DAMN IT!! I’M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THE NEW FLOORING, ROCK OF AGES!!”


End file.
